Poland x Reader :: Dress Shopping :: One-Shot
by ChidoriDestroyer
Summary: More from my DA. Poland and you go dress shopping! Just a cute one shot!


_'As my memory rests, but never forgets what I lost, wake me up when September ends...' _Sang Green Day lead singer, as I listened to my newest cd.

I was currently on the treadmill running like I've done almost everyday. Key word, 'almost', my Polish best friend and crush, Feliks, has been dragging me with him to go find clothes we both know he doesn't need. Not that I'm complaining about him dragging me all over the place, even though it's quite tiring, I really liked being with him.

_'Summer has come and passed, the innocent can never last, wake me up-' _The phone had started to ring cutting off the lyrics. Luckily you had the phone with you, so you could continue your running without stopping. Pausing the music you answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_!~" Yelled an excited blonde man on the other end.

"Hi Feliks, now what do you need." You asked him.

"We need to, like, go to this dress shop I, like, found, like, the most amazing dresses there!" He said extremely excited sounding.

"Don't you think you have enough clothes already?" I asked him trying to finish my last bit of running.

"I, like, never will have enough! Anyways, like, we won't be looking for me. We'll be, like, looking for you!"

"Feliks, I don't need a dress." I told him.

"_! You only have, like, two!" he whined on the other end.

"Feliks..." You sighed.

"Please!"

"Fine, fine, but nothing too expensive, I don't have that much money." You told him, finishing your running for the day.

"You're no going to pay! I, like, am going to pay for it, but you have to wear out with me to, like, dinner." He told you softly.

"Feliks, you don't need to get me a dress to go to dinner with you, I can just wear one I already own." You told him, turning off the treadmill.

"No, no! I'm going to, like, get you a dress for tonight! I'll be over in, like, 30 minutes! Bye!" He told you, not giving you a chance to protest before hanging up.

Sighing you hung up also and trudged to your bedroom to grab some clothes, heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

With a few minutes to spare, you were ready in your favorite comfy outfit sitting on your couch waiting for Feliks to arrive.

_Knock, knock, knock. _There he is, hopefully he isn't wearing a skirt this time...last time we got a lot of odd stares from people. Getting up you answered the door to revel Feliks. Luckily he wasn't wearing a skirt, he was wearing a white button up shirt with about two buttons open and jeans. He looked comfortable, but also sexy in a way.

"Hi _! Are you, like, ready to go?"

"Hi Feliks. I'm ready to go, but I'm buying my own dress." You told him as you grabbed your purse and keys.

"Just, like, come on!" Feliks said grabbing your hand and pulling you out the door.

"This has to be my favorite!" You told Feliks through the dressing room door.

"Well, like, come out and show me, _."

You opened the door of the dressing room to reveal yourself. The dress you were wearing was a black dress that ended just above your knees and was strapless. The top part showed off your curves elegantly then flowed out at your waist.

"You look beautiful." Feliks said in awe.

"Thank you. I think this is the one." You said blushing still from his comment.

Feliks gets up from his spot and takes hold of your hand. Having your hand in his makes you blush even more if that was even possible.

"Like, spin around." Feliks said holding your hand up.

You spun around once with Feliks hand holding onto yours. The fabric framing your body spun around in waves of black. Your face had a light tint of blush gracing your features because of the contact between Feliks and you.

You stopped spinning, yet Feliks didn't let go of your hand. He lightly pulled you towards him and rested both of his hands on your waist. His green eyes were locked with your (e/c) orbs. Your face had become even redder is that was even possible.

"I think you look, like, beautiful, _." Feliks said in a soft voice. With that he closed the small amount of space in between the two of you. His lips were soft and warm against yours. He held you close to him as you melted in his warm embrace. Sadly, he broke your lip lock and kissed your forehead lightly before releasing you.

"I am now, like, positive that I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." You giggled lightly.


End file.
